icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David McKee
| birth_place = Odessa, TX, US | career_start = 2006 }}David McKee (born December 5, 1983, in Midland, Texas) is a professional hockey goaltender currently playing for the Allen Americans of the CHL. Playing career David McKee started for three years at Cornell University. During his record-breaking college career, he had a career record of 65-24-13 with a .926 SV%, 1.71 GAA and 18 shutouts. During the 2003-04 season, he had a shutout streak of 159:27 from December 5 to December 28. Even though his rookie year was astounding, nothing could compare to the end of the 2004-05 season, where over his final 21 games, he allowed just 20 goals while posting a 0.93 goals against average and a .962 save percentage to go along with a 18-2-1 record to help lead his team to win the ECAC title. He led the Cornell Big Red to a season record 19-game unbeaten streak. During that season, McKee also recorded a record breaking 10 shutouts. On April 1, 2006, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim announced that they signed him with a two-year entry-level contract. Mighty Ducks Executive Vice President and General Manager Brian Burke said, "Over the past two seasons, David McKee has proven to be one of the premier players at the collegiate level. He is a great addition to the core of young talented players within our organization.”http://www.mightyducks.com/press/release/article.php?dir=200604&id=1277 McKee began the season playing for the Augusta Lynx, the ECHL affiliate of the Anaheim Ducks. He was briefly assigned to the Portland Pirates of the AHL, but was sent down to get playing experience. He quickly became starting goaltender for the Lynx, picking-up his first professional win came on October 21, 2006, against the Gwinnett Gladiators. He is currently on top of the ECHL standings, with the most shootout wins (3), the second most wins (8), the fourth most saves (355), and is fifth in minutes played (651). McKee has been called up to the NHL several times during his first professional season. His first stint began on November 21, 2006, as backup for Jean-Sébastien Giguère while Ilya Bryzgalov was unavailable due to a lower body injury. He was dressed for three games, until Giguère sustained an injury and was scratched against the Calgary Flames on November 26. McKee backed up Mike Wall, who was called up from Portland on the same day. After his fourth game, McKee rejoined the Lynx. Rape Allegations On June 5, 2009 McKee was charged with felony counts of rape of an unconscious person and rape by intoxication in Orange County, CA. He entered a plea of not guilty to both charges. The charges stem from an alleged incident in Newport Beach, CA on July 12, 2006 while McKee was attending an NHL camp. McKee was freed on $200,000 bail and faced up to eight years in prison if convicted of both charges. On March 19, 2010 a judge threw out the grand jury indictment agreeing with McKee's attorney that there was insufficient evidence. McKee was arraigned on April 20, 2010 on a single count of raping an unconscious woman. McKee again pleaded not guilty. His attorney filed a motion for dismissal. After hearing testimony from the alleged victim Judge Richard J. Beacom denied the motion for dismissal. A trial is scheduled to begin on November 1, 2010 On November 19, 2010 the trial deadlocked 11-1 in favor of acquittal. On January 7th, 2011 the case was dismissed by the court and it was concluded that the sexual encounter was consensual. Awards *'2003-04': ECAC Co-Rookie of the Year *'2003-04': Cornell Big Red Most Promising Freshman *'2004-05': Cornell Big Red Most Valuable Player *'2004-05': ECAC & Ivy League Player of the Year *'2004-05': ECAC & Ivy League Goalie of the Year *'2004-05': ECAC & Ivy League First Team Selection *'2004-05': NCAA First Team All-American *'2004-05': NCAA Hobey Hat Trick Finalist *'2006-07': Augusta Lynx Most Valuable Player *'2006-07': Augusta Lynx Rookie of the Year *'2006-07': Portland Pirates Player of the Week Records *Cornell Big Red franchise record for most consecutive career starts: 102 *Cornell Big Red franchise record for most shutouts in a single season: (2004–05) - 10 *Cornell Big Red franchise record for most career shutouts: 18 *ECAC league record for most shutouts in a single season: (2004–05) - 10 *ECAC league record for most career shutouts: 18 *NCAA All-Time Individual NCAA Tournament Save Percentage record min. 200 minutes: (2005–06) - .955% *Augusta Lynx franchise record for most wins in a season: (2006–07) - 29 Career statistics International play Played for the United States in: *2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships References *''Anaheim Ducks'' **David McKee. Retrieved 26 Nov 2006. **(21 Nov 2006). Ducks Recall Goaltender McKee. Press release. **(26 Nov 2006). Ducks 5, Flames 3. Press release. **(27 Nov 2006). Ducks Reassign McKee. Press release. **(28 Dec 2006). David McKee Recalled from Augusta. Press release. *''Augusta Lynx'' **(12 Oct 2006). Ducks Assign Goalie to Lynx. Press release. **(21 Oct 2006). Lynx Smite Gladiators. Press release. **(6 Nov 2006). Paw Prints. Press release. *''Cornell Big Red . David McKee. Retrieved 26 Nov 2006. *''Internet Hockey Database. . Retrieved 26 Nov 2006. *''Sports Network, The''. Selanne, Giguere too much for Sharks. 22 Nov 2006. *''USA Hockey''. 2006 USA Men's National Hockey Team Media Guide. Retrieved 26 Nov 2006. *''OC Register''. Hockey player accused of raping unconscious, drunk woman. Retrieved 10 Jun 2009. *"Ithaca Journal". McKee seeks dismissal of rape charge. Category:American ice hockey players Category:Cornell Big Red players Category:Augusta Lynx players